New Rise
by Shailadi
Summary: Different version of Twilight where Bella meets Alice first instead of Edward. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**New Rise**_

_**Chapter One**_

'_It could be a hell of a lot worse than it already is' _She tried to convince herself, as she mentally prepared herself for the stresses and trauma that would surely ensue her move to Forks . Yes she, Isabella Swan had decided that because her mother had married Phil (A minor league baseball player) that she would move to Forks to live with her father who she had not seen since she was twelve years old.

Bella did feel marginally guilty that she had not seen her father for five years but there was always a sense of awkwardness and unease whenever she was with him, eventually she put her foot down and decided to stop her visits to the not-so-cheery town of Forks as much as was humanly possible.

As much as Bella loved her mother and as much as she liked Phil she was simply not willing to trawl around the country for his baseball.

"Are you positively sure that you want to go to Forks?" Renee (my mother) asked me for felt like the hundredth time. "You are always welcome to travel with me and Phil"

In reality there was nothing I wanted to do less than to move to Forks, a place where I didn't know anybody and could barely recall the last time I seen my father.

"Yes mum I'm absolutely sure this is what I want to do, I am really looking forward to seeing dad again and making some new friends"

'_Oh god this is going to be more miserable than the time Grandma had an awful cold and sneezed over all the Christmas dinner' _I thought, relating back to my childhood times when dad was still around.

"_Okay_ then darling you had better get off before you miss your flight" Renee gave me a grand hug as she exclaimed "I love you!"

"I love you to mum, I will see you sometime soon hopefully" I said as I began to walk off.

Renee had just dropped me off at the airport where I was flying from to Forks; due to the fact Phil was working- or trying to get work as the case may be, it was just me and Renee at the was practically deserted due to the fact that it was the middle of the school term. Once I had checked in, gone through security and boarded my plane I realised it was in the same state as the airport- nearly empty, which was a huge relief to me as I sometimes got claustrophobic in small, cramped areas.

Several tedious hours later I was stood in the airport car park freezing and soaking wet while waiting for Charlie; I had been mentally debating with myself on what to call him but eventually decided on what to call him but eventually decided to call him dad when I was talking to him.

I saw a police cruiser pull up and knew instantly it was him, after all he was the police chief in this little town. I found it hard to believe that he had much to do in this small town of roughly three-thousand five-hundred people.

"Hey Bells" He said as he got out of the car and gave me an awkward hug which I did not appreciate at all but I knew that he meant well.

"Hey dad" I replied as I took in his appearance; Charlie looked older than I remembered him, his hair had begun to grey at the edges and he was getting a few isolated wrinkles around his eyes. Although he was beginning to show the signs of aging he was by no means beginning to weaken, standing at about 6 foot tall he was a strong man in his early forties; he had chocolate brown eyes, skin that was nearly as pale as my own alabaster shade and curly brown hair.

After Charlie had helped me haul my suitcase into the boot of his car and we were inside I relished the heat, knowing that I would soon have to go back out into the cold and wet outside.

"How are you Bella?" Charlie questioned. "You look good…. you're a lot taller than I remember."

"Yea i've had quite a few growth spurts since the last time I saw you"

We sat in silence after that; the journey was already long but because of the lack of conversation it seemed to drag itself out for an incredibly long time.

When we finally arrived at Charlie's home- which would now be my home until further notice, I managed to wrestle my suitcase just as Charlie began to speak "I know it's not much and there's only one bathroom but I've picked some bedding and bought you some warmer clothes than the ones you are wearing now."

I was grateful for that small mercy because all of the clothes I already had would probably be much too thin because they were made for warmer temperatures than this town has probably ever seen.

"Thanks a lot dad I've got a feeling that I'll be needing them, it's a lot colder here than Phoenix"

"Yea I bet it is… How's your mother doing with her new husband, Phil is it?"

"She seems… happy now that they are going to travel so that Phil can find a job but travelling like that just wasn't for me."

"Yes I know what you mean I always preferred to stay in one place" Charlie replied. "Well, I'll let you settle in for the night."

"Thanks dad, goodnight"

I began to walk up the stairs; the house was quite plain but at the same time it was very cosy and extremely homely. As I walked into my bedroom I took in my surroundings; the walls were a plain light cream colour but were nice and neutral leaving the room with a spacious, airy feel.

Bella glanced at the clock, it was 7.15pm. She began to unpack her suitcase and arrange her belongings in her simple wooden wardrobe. By the time she had finished unpacking, had a long, relaxing shower and got changed it was already 9:15pm. Bella decided that after her long journey and because she had school tomorrow that she would go to bed early.

She did not get much sleep that night, at first it was just the fact she was sleeping in a different bed that kept her awake, but then the rain started lashing against her window and did not stop long until long after Bella had fallen into a fitful rest.

**Hey Guys, hope you liked it. The next chap will be the first day at school or a short Alice POV tell me which one you want. Also tell me whether I should make Jasper single or cut him out entirely- Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. This is ridiculously short; to be honest it isn't really a chapter for 2 reasons:**_

_**Nothing really happens.**_

_**The reason I wrote it at all is just so that if I ever do decide to do a real chapter in Alice POV I will be better prepared to write it and it won't be as rubbish.**_

_**So really it's more of a test for me.**_

Alice sighed as she looked through her vast collection of books, although on the outside Alice may not look like the type of person who read books she had an extreme love of reading- especially the classics. While Emmett had his videogames, Rosalie had her fashion magazines, Jasper had is interest in war and Edward had his music, Alice had her books, but that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy fashion, music or even the occasional videogame.

She eventually accepted the fact she was not in the mood to read any kind of book. Normally Alice was perfectly content with curling up on a Sunday afternoon and reading a book, but not today; for the past fortnight Alice had felt distant and detached from everything because she had not been having any visions. No matter how much she closed her eyes and willed the visions to come they never did.

On an almost subconscious level Alice felt like something big was about to happen in the near future, which only increased her anxiousness about having no visions.

Alice absentmindedly wandered out of her room and down the stairs so and eventually she ended up sitting on sofa in the family living room.

"Hey Alice" Emmett said absentmindedly as he played some kind of mind-numbingly boring video game.

"Hey Emmett" She replied.

"Still having vision difficulties?"

"Yes" Alice responded, not feeling in the mood to clarify further.

After that there was an almost laborious silence until the time came to prepare for school.


End file.
